The present invention relates to structures such as prefabricated scaffolding, shoring and support beam, as well as frames used for assembling the structures.
Generally, in a construction work or a civil engineering work, a prefabricated scaffolding for workers to walk thereon is installed opposedly to the outer side faces of a structure.
Likewise, in a construction work, a civil engineering work, or a bridge building work or the like, there is used a shoring or a support beam to support heavy objects such as floor and bridge girder during the work.
Prefabricated scaffolding, shoring and support beam each employ frames which are assembled lengthwise and crosswise. For example, what is called PAL SUPPORT(copyright) is used as a frame exclusive for shoring. The PAL SUPPORT(copyright) is constituted by a frame which is triangular in plan and which comprises a single strut, a V-shaped lateral member connected laterally to the strut, and a connector provided at an outer end of the lateral member and having a hole.
In the PAL SUPPORT(copyright), struts are fitted together in the longitudinal direction and the frames are assembled in multi-stages in the vertical direction. Also in the transverse direction the frames are arranged in a large number of rows, and the hole of the connector on one frame side of adjacent frames is fitted on the upper portion of the strut on the other frame side to connect the frames successively in the transverse direction.
In the prefabricated scaffolding, as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid Open No.42161/94, a large number of gate-shaped building frames called BEATTY SCAFFOLDING(copyright) are arranged transversely at appropriate spacings while allowing them to face in the longitudinal direction, and scaffolding boards are removably mounted longitudinally between the building frames. Further, the building frames adjacent in the transverse direction are connected together through braces which cross in X shape. The gate-shaped building frames each comprise two vertical struts which are upright in parallel with each other and a horizontal member which connect the struts integrally with each other. The building frames are placed in the longitudinal direction in which their horizontal members are perpendicular to the outer faces of the structure.
Since the frames used in the above shoring, prefabricated scaffolding and support beam are special frames formed for the respective purposes, they cannot be used in common to all of the structures, that is, they are not versatile and are therefore uneconomical.
In many cases, moreover, conventional frames are not fabricated as single products but are assembled by combining with other components of different structures, thus resulting in an increase in the number of components. Besides, the work for combining discrete components is troublesome. Under the circumstances, a demand exists for the development of a frame which can be assembled easily even by unskilled workers and which is superior in working efficiency and economical.
On the other hand, the foregoing PAL SUPPORT(copyright) is advantageous in that it can be assembled lengthwise and crosswise as a single product. However, when the connector on one strut side is brought into engagement with another strut and when there later arises the necessity of removing or replacing a certain portion during work or after assembly, the vertical struts must once be pulled out, which work is very difficult and troublesome.
The foregoing prefabricated scaffolding has been familiarized in construction and civil engineering works for many years and is superior in both function and working efficiency, but a demand exists for remedying the following inconveniences.
First, the building frame width is not always constant in relation to, for example, the working space in the site of a construction work or a civil engineering work and at every work a suitable building frame is selected from among building frames of different widths between struts accordance with each building site. In other words, it is necessary to provide building frames of different width beforehand so as to match working spaces in various building sites. As a result, the assembling performance is restricted and it is difficult and troublesome to handle building frames in a classified state by widths. Besides, the storage place is restricted and it is uneconomical to keep such building frames in custody.
Secondly, since adjacent building frames arranged in the transverse direction are connected together through braces which cross in X shape, not only the braces are used as a frame connecting member but also they function as balustrades. However, large spaces are formed above and below the braces. Particularly, no balustrade is present at a certain height above the braces and thus safety is not ensured.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a frame having versatility, superior in assembling performance, easy to be assembled and disassembled, easy to handle, and not restricted by the place for custody, as well as a structure such as prefabricated scaffolding, shoring, or support beam, which uses the said frame and is therefore not restricted its assembling performance and which is superior in both economy and safety.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned object, the frame according to the present invention comprises a strut, a first connector support member mounted at an intermediate or nearly intermediate position of the strut, a second connector support member mounted at an upper or lower position of the strut or at both upper and lower positions of the strut, one or plural lateral members secured sideways to the strut removably or rotatably, and a connector provided at an outer end of the lateral member in a vertical position corresponding to the height of the first or the second connector support member.
Further, in order to achieve the above-mentioned object, the prefabricated scaffolding according to the present invention is constituted by combining a plurality of the above frames lengthwise and crosswise.
Likewise, the shoring according to the present invention is constituted by combining a plurality of the above frames lengthwise and crosswise.
Likewise, the support beam according to the present invention is constituted by combining a plurality of the above frames lengthwise and crosswise.